El sendero al cielo
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: Una noche mágica de algún cielo midgardiano. Sigyn lo llevó ahí, y él talvez descubrió algo mucho más hermoso. ONE SHOT


_**El sendero al cielo.**_

-Loki. -Le llamó Sigyn, removiéndole el hombro para que abriera los ojos de una vez.-Despierta, Loki.

Él se movió, apretando los ojos para no ceder al llamado, dándose vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Sigyn insistió, empujando su espalda con un poco de fuerza ahora que sabía que ya estaba despierto. Entonces él levantó la cabeza, sacó la almohada y se la colocó encima de forma brusca para no oír más ruido.

Hubo silencio por un momento y Loki pareció dormirse una vez más, pues relajó la presión que ejercía en la almohada. Silencio absoluto.

-Vamos…sé que puedes escucharme.-Sigyn volvió a hablar y a empujarlo un par de veces. Él resopló cansado, subiéndose la sabana para cubrirse completamente-Loki…por favor…-pidió ella con fingida voz necesitada.

-¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy durmiendo.- Sigyn le escuchó decir bajo la sabana. ¡Al fin!

-He descubierto algo, algo de veras increíble. Pero tienes que levantarte si quieres verlo.

-¿Es en serio?- Él se quitó la sabana de un solo tiro, mostrando su mejor cara de irritación. - ¡Me levantas a plena madrugada para eso!

-Sí…yo…

-¿Y cómo entraste aquí de todas formas?- Ella iba a contestar cuando él siguió, levantando los brazos ligeramente exasperado-Sabes qué, en realidad no importa, ya que eso implicaría que seguirás interrumpiendo mi sueño y no me interesa que interrumpas mi sueño. Algunos solemos levantarnos temprano por la mañana. Y quita tu feo pelo de mí, brilla como no tienes idea en la oscuridad.-

Se echó a la cama nuevamente y se dio vuelta para ignorarla y lograr que se fuera, pero ella no lo hizo, nunca lo hacía. Solo se quedó callada esperando una respuesta.

-Prometo que se trata de algo maravilloso, algo que ni tu ni nadie ha visto jamás. –apareció fuera de su cama, frente a él. Su mirada era vivacidad y resplandor como el rojo escarlata de su cabello rizado, y su voz incitaba a escucharla con verdadero interés.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-No puedes asegurarlo hasta haberlo visto.

-Ya discutimos sobre temas parecidos antes, Sigyn, que tú recién descubras algo, no quiere decir que los demás, en especial yo, no lo hayamos hecho antes.

-Presumido.

-No es presunción, es experiencia. Son dos cuestiones muy distintas- indicó Loki levantando su dedo índice con diplomacia.

-Blah, blah, blah…-le restó importancia- Perdemos el tiempo aquí.

-¿Tú crees?-la cara de él tenía un enorme letrero que decía _Sarcasmo._

-Pronto amanecerá y aún no has visto lo que quiero mostrarte. Anda, vístete rápido. Te espero afuera.-Le dijo Sigyn antes de desaparecer de su lado con una explosión de flores y aparecer en la baranda del balcón del cuarto de Loki.

Él bufó malhumorado, pero no dudo en seguirla ¡Que otra opción tenía!, ya lo había despertado de su sueño y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le hiciera caso. Bueno, tampoco era como si tuviera tan mal corazón para dejar a su amiga desilusionada con su falta de compañía. Tal vez si era algo increíble y fantástico lo que tenía para enseñarle.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron ya fuera del castillo, guiados por Sigyn, quien dirigía alegremente el paso de su amigo por el bosque. De aquí por allá, apareciendo y desapareciendo con destellos y flores por todos lados delante del camino ¡Dichoso el día en que le enseñé magia!-pensaba Loki, que no dejaba de apartar los pétalos que le llegaban a la cara algo más que fastidiado…y somnoliento.

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí? No veo nada " _interesante"_ aún. –Preguntó é al notar que se estaban adentrando mucho entre los árboles. Preguntándose al mismo tiempo cómo y en qué momento Sigyn había dado con aquel lugar que buscaba ahí precisamente.

-Sí, lo estoy.- dijo metiéndose entre unos arbustos. Loki la siguió no muy convencido.-Vine en la mañana y por simple casualidad lo encontré. Ahí… ¡Ta-Daaa!-le señaló entusiasmada una pequeña fuente de agua en el suelo.

-Un charco.-apuntó Loki sin emoción alguna.-Que fascinante, casi me infarto de la emoción.-dijo con sarcasmo nuevamente- Bien, mucha diversión por hoy, si me permites iré de regresó al cas…

-¡Espera!- le jaló de la muñeca para que se arrodillara junto a ella-Ahí está.

Con una sonrisa, y el dedo índice tocando apenas el agua, Sigyn le invitó a mirar. Él así lo hizo, y aunque su sorpresa fue instantánea, solo duro un poco. Recobró la compostura y sonrió.

-Ahora lo entiendo, haz descubierto el reflejo del cielo. Muy lista, pero lamento informarte que yo lo descubrí algunos siglos atrás cuando era un bebé.- Se burló él, poniéndose de pie y dejando perpleja a Sigyn ante su burla.-Sí, por un momento casi fue increíble.

Ella se incorporó también molesta, y un muy sonriente y arrogante Loki pensó que tal vez iba a golpearlo por fastidiarla cuando lo que hizo fue empujarlo, haciendo que cayera por lo que parecía un agujero que en realidad era el charco de agua.

Después del grito, rodó cuesta abajo por una pequeña colina, deteniéndose boca arriba, con los ojos y la boca bien abierta de la impresión y el pelo alborotado. Paralizado del susto.

Sigyn bajó rodando también, para detenerse justo a su lado, pero seria y con los ojos fijos en el cielo:

- _El sendero al cielo. –_ señaló con el dedo hacia arriba.

Loki, que seguía con la respiración agitada, quitó su vista de ella y la puso en lo que le estaba señalando, y su gesto de sorpresa fue aún más grande al contemplar el cielo.

-Qué rayos…-

Fue todo lo que logró articular cuando su vista se perdió entre la cadena de brillantes y hermosas estrellas de distintos tonos de dorados y plata que se unían en infinitas hileras a lo largo y ancho del cielo nocturno, comenzando en el horizonte y desapareciendo, sin terminar de hacerlo, el algún punto del mismo cielo. Tantas y tan pequeñas que deducía como imposible el poder contarlas y darles nombre a todas.

Un fenómeno a simple vista fascinante, que jamás había visto.

Creía conocerlo todo, dijo minutos atrás, pero ahora eso era solo una presunción.

La brisa soplándole en la cara y la suave caricia de una frágil mano de mujer lo hizo despertar del ensueño en el que se había sumido.

Volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Sigyn, quien ahora lo miraba con tierna dulzura.

Y si acaso tenía duda de algo más hermoso que aquella vía estrellada, era porque aún no había descubierto aún el hermoso camino de fresa y miel que era la sonrisa de su amiga.

 **Hola de nuevo gente bonita. :D**

 **Espero que conozcan ese hermoso fenómeno llamado** _ **El camino al cielo,**_ **que se puede ver mayormente en los cielos nocturnos de Occidente.**

 **Se me hizo perfecto para un momento semi romántico con estos chicos. (Acá son adolescentes, sí :3 ) Reluciendo de manera** _ **cómica**_ **el carácter orgulloso de Loki y demostrándole que, al final, tal vez no lo sepa todo, en especial, con relación a la preciosa Sigyn. ¿Qué tal? No quise detallar mucho, como ven es un** _ **One Short**_ **bastante sencillo. Queda a la imaginación de cada quién.**

 **Volviendo al tema central, el viejo mito dice que, El camino al cielo aparecía una sola vez cada dos años en Irlanda, y aunque suene muy poético y nórdico, en realidad se puede ver todas las noches en lugares despejados de Alemania. Bah, igual sería maravilloso ir a ver ese espectáculo de estrellas.**

 **Y hablando de estrellas, esto va dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las bellas Lokeanas de** **Nación Loki,** **que son las amigas más geniales que tengo, y a las cuales he extrañado mucho en estos últimos días.**

 **Chicas, ustedes hacen de este** _ **fandom**_ **un lugar mucho mejor. :3 :3**

 **Sin más que añadir y esperando con gusto sus** _ **reviews**_ **…**

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto queridos lectores!**_


End file.
